Gotta Have You
by thissimplefeeling
Summary: Shenanigans at a coffee shop.


"I do not understand the logic of drinking caffeinated beverages late at night," Spock said as he and Jim walked toward the coffee shop. "While it will not affect my Vulcan physiology, you will likely have trouble getting to sleep tonight, Jim."

"C'mon, Spock," Jim replied. "It's the only place open all night. Where else are we going to go?"

"As I have already discussed with you, Jim, we could simply beam back to our rooms. You were hoping to get an early start tomorrow, and although I am certainly able to function on only a few hours of sleep, I am not convinced of your ability to do so."

"Spock. You are really no fun at all. We'll just stay out a little longer. Then home, I promise." Jim turned a beseeching look on him. Spock raised an eyebrow, but with a slight exhale of breath that would have been a sigh from anyone else, he acquiesced.

"All right!" said Jim, and he led the way to the coffee shop.

-o-o-o-o-

The cadets had been sent to Kansas for the weekend for a special communication technologies workshop. Although Jim had protested ("I'm on the command track, I don't need to know the latest in interstellar holo-call technology!") Uhura had strong-armed him into joining her. The last night of the workshop, everyone had headed out to a bar to celebrate the end of a decidedly boring weekend. Uhura was clearly enjoying herself on the dance floor, and Jim had had enough of Bones drinking himself into a maudlin stupor. So he and Spock had headed out of the bar and were wandering towards the only other place open this late: Java Break.

"Man, I haven't been to this place in forever," Jim said as they walked down the stairs to the little coffee shop. "Now, I know it looks a little sketchy, Spock, but remember, this is a historic place. It's actually been here for three hundred years!"

"I do not find that hard to believe," Spock said as he cast his eyes around the dilapidated place.

The cashier glared sulkily at Jim and Spock as they stepped toward the counter. She smacked her gum and tapped her black-painted nails on the linoleum.

"Can I get something for the two of you." Her eyes flicked disinterestedly between them.

Jim moved forward: "Two Gradey Sex Bombs, please." He turned to Spock, who had raised an eyebrow skeptically at Jim's order. "Trust me, it's what they're known for. Besides, all the other drinks kind of taste like Gradey Sex Bombs anyways."

Jim paid for their drinks, which were an unappealing grayish color, and they moved into the next room. Graffiti covered the walls and ceiling. Spock noted no less than twelve penises drawn on the walls, with varying degrees of anatomical correctness. Gullible was, in fact, written on the ceiling. Thrice. Even the couches had not escaped the ravaging Sharpies of the room's many former occupants. Someone, apparently proud of their conquest, had written "I FUCKED JAMIE HERE." Spock sat down gingerly, looking at the words with distaste.

"I just try not to think too hard about where I'm sitting," Jim said apologetically.

"Indeed," replied Spock.

They settled into the couch, Spock rather reluctantly, and sipped at their drinks.

"Hmm," Spock hummed noncommittally.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Jim asked.

"The coffee is substandard, the staff is unhelpful, and the decor is appalling. Really, Jim, I do not understand what draws you to this place."

"It has character," Jim said. "That, and they never close. What's not to love, really?" Spock raised an eyebrow, but Jim just grinned fondly and offered two fingers to him. Spock returned the kiss, and they settled against each other.

Jim and Spock sipped their coffee and talked quietly as people entered and exited the room. Eventually they were alone. Spock set down his (now finished) Gradey Sex Bomb.

"That was a disturbing excuse for a caffeinated beverage," he said.

"Aw, not so bad," replied Jim. He brushed a kiss on Spock's cheekbone. "Do you know," his lips moved closer to Spock's ear, "what this couch is known for?"

"I presume," Spock colored slightly, "that many humans who frequent this coffee shop use it as a place to copulate." Spock could feel Jim's smile on the tip of his ear.

Spock turned slightly toward Jim. "And I suppose you expect us to use this couch for that same purpose."

"You know me so well," Jim replied as his lips touched Spock's.

"You are insufferable, Jim," Spock said. He shifted so that Jim's back was pressed into the couch. "I may take some convincing," Spock said softly as he pressed a leg between Jim's knees.

"I might be up for that," Jim smiled up at Spock. He pulled Spock down for a kiss.

-o-o-o-o-

Kirk hesitated as they rose from the couch to leave the coffee shop. "I've got a pen on me somewhere." He pulled out a permanent marker and bent down to the couch.

"KIRK WAS HERE," he wrote, and he handed the pen to Spock. "We need to mark our territory. Some day, when we're famous starship captains, people will sit here and think, 'Wow, I'm sitting where Kirk and Spock once sat.' "

"Did more than sit, Jim," Spock said. He lifted an eyebrow and took the marker from Jim. Spock knelt to the couch and added, "AND SO WAS SPOCK."

"Will that suffice?"

"It's great," Jim said. Spock carefully replaced the cap on the pen, and they exited Java Break.

"Man, I love this place," Jim sighed.

"I must confess, I am starting to see its attraction," Spock replied.

"I knew I'd convert you," Jim said, and the two headed toward home.

-_finis-_

_A/N: Holy crap, guys, this is my first fic ever! I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. So, story: the Java Break is a really sketchy coffee shop in my hometown, and when I was there with a friend over the summer, we noticed (as in the story) graffiti on the couch that said "Kirk was here and so was Spock." I promised to write a fic based on the prompt "Kirk and Spock on the Java Break couch" - and here it is! Title from the song by The Weepies._


End file.
